


Guns and Ships:A Lafayette (and Skipper!) story

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Guns And Ships And Penguins (A Crossover series) [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hamilton - Miranda, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: When King George III plans to take over the whole world, it is up to Lafayette (and Skipper!) to stop him before an eternal war begins. (Warning:Violence)





	1. Danger In The World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton, The Penguins of Madagascar, or Frozen! Also, Anna and Elsa will appear in some chapters, but not all.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in New York City, and the sun is shining a bright yellow in the aqua blue morning sky. Everything was great for every resident in New York. Including the New York City Secret Organization. Today was another day at work. Everything was good today. 

And that's also what describes Lafayette's mood today. He walks in town with a smile as bright as the sun. While strolling to the New York City Secret Organization area, people say positive things about him, describing him as amazing, cool, etc. The ladies even try to grab his attention, but Lafayette just continues walking to the work place, not wanting to be interrupted and be late to work. Lafayette straightened his tie as soon as he reached the cafe. He opened the door, rushing to the men's restroom. He got in the farthest stall of the restroom. He looked at the light, the light scanning his eye. The doors to the hallway to the secret organization opened. Lafayette strolled through the hallway, eventually reaching the room where everyone else sat. George Washington was looking at the screen of a supercomputer.

"Welcome, Lafayette" George Washington said.

"It's a pleasure to be here" Lafayette said, sitting down in the chair in between Hercules Mulligan and Skipper.

Skipper looked at Lafayette, his midnight blue eyes shining as bright as the afternoon sun.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Lafayette" Skipper said, smiling.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Skipper" Lafayette replied, also smiling.

"Monsieur Lafayette!" Alexander Hamilton said.

"Monsieur Hamilton!" Lafayette said, smiling.

"Hey, dude!" Hercules said.

"Bonjour, Laf!" John Laurens said.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, Lafayette" Kowalski said.

"'Ello!" Rico said.

"Hello, Wafayette!" Private said, his British accent making the L sound like a W.

"Bonjour, everyone!" Lafayette said.

Lafayette looked at George Washington again.

"Sir, what are we doing today?" he asked him.

"Oh, the same old same old. Just monitoring the world to make sure no danger comes around" Washington replied.

George Washington turned to see Charles Lee playing Sweet Smash on his phone.

"Lee, what did I tell you about playing games on your phone at 8 in the morning?" Washington asked Lee angrily.

Lee was wearing headphones, of course. Washington had ENOUGH of Lee wearing those headphones. Washington snatched the headphones from Lee.

"Hey!" Lee yelled, upset.

"When I say something to you, I want to be sure you can hear me! If you can't hear, then take off those headphones of yours!" Washington yelled.

"But-" Lee began.

"No buts! Once 10 am arrives, you can play on your phone! Right now, all of us should be monitioring the world, not playing silly little games on their phone" Washingotn yelled.

"Fine" Lee said, putting his phone in his handbag.

Soon, an alarm sound was heard from the supercomputer. George Washington looked at the screen. Everyone else did, too. They saw blue eyes all too familiar to them.

"King George III!" Washington said.

King George was seen evil laughing, but the sound was off.

"Where's the sound?" Private asked, confused.  
"Your Majesty, the sound is not on!" Thomas Jefferson said.

"Press the button with the mircophone on it" Aaron Burr said.

Soon, the sound came back on, but the screen turned black.

"Did I do it right?" King George asked.

"We can hear you, but now we can't see you!" Kowlaski replied.

"Doesn't he know how to Skype?" Skipper asked.

"He can take over a part of the world easily, and yet he doesn't know how to Skype!" Alexander said.

"By now, everyone should know how to Skype!" John Laurens said.

"Press the button that lets us both hear you and see you!" Hercules said.

As soon as the King pressed a button, the screen came back up. Everyone cheered.

"I did it! I now know the basics of Skyping" King George said.

"You did it, Your Majesty" Skipper said.

"Anyway. Ahem" King George said.

King George evil laughed, his arms in the air.

"Hello, royal subjects! I have an evil plan in store for you!" King George said evilly.

Everyone gasped as soon as they saw King George pick up a very futuristic looking ray.

"WHY DO THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF?!" Kowalski yelled angrily.

"This Divinity Ray shall transform EVERYONE in the world to my own superhuman bodyguards!" King George said evilly.

"Your plan won't work!" Skipper yelled angrily.

"Oh, it will, penguin!" King George said evilly.

King George soon turned off the screen. Everyone stared at the blank screen in horror.

"We have to stop him!" Lafayette yelled.

Lafayette picked up a motorcycle helmet.

"I'm going alone" Lafayette said.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy, soldier?! You know better than to go alone!" Skipper yelled angrily.

"Before you guys go.....I.....I......the shift is over. Close the secret doors" Alexander said, walking away.

Lafayette tossed the helmet over to Skipper, running over to Alexander.

"No! Alexander! No, wait!" Lafayette screamed, grabbing onto Alexander's hand and accidentally pulling off his glove.

"GIVE ME MY GLOVE!" Alexander screamed.

"Alex, come on! Doesn't everyone here have to monitor the world!?" Lafayette screamed, holding tightly onto the glove.

"I....I have to leave..." Alexander replied, walking away.

"Monsieur Hamilton-" Lafayette began.

"Enough, Lafayette!" Alexander interrupted, continuing to walk.

"Monsieur Hamilton, listen to me! We can't monitor the world without you! You're Washington's assistant boss! What are we doing to do witho-" Lafayette said.

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!" Alexander screamed, his ungloved hand accidentally releasing a beam of ice and creating an dark blue ice wall in between him and the rest of the agents.

Everyone gasped. Before anyone could say a word, Alexander rushed out of the door. Lafayette was about to run when Skipper grabbed his hand.

"Don't. We'll find Alexander later. We have to stop the King first" Skipper said.

"Monsieur Skipper-" Lafayette began.

"The two of us are leaving. Right. Now" Skipper interrupted.

"Alright..." Lafayette said, picking up his motorcycle helmet and putting it on.

Skipper put on his motorcycle helmet, too. He and Lafayette left the secret organization building, hopping on their own motorcycles and driving away, ready to get to King George and stop him. And to find Alexander afterwards.


	2. Let It Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what's going on with Alexander after he ran away, well, this chapter is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton, The Penguins of Madagascar, or Frozen!

Alexander ran and ran and ran as fast as he could until he reached a motorboat. He drove the motorboat, not to England, but to another kingdom: Arendelle. As soon as Alexander hopped off the boat, he ran past the kingdom, his ice powers beginning a winter in Arendelle. He continued to run until he reached a mountain called....The North Mountain. The previous ice palace there was long destroyed, probably by King George, but Alexander didn't care. He just wanted to be free and not hurt anyone.  
Meanwhile, Queen Elsa of Arendelle was looking up at the now destroyed ice palace that once belonged to her. She had tears in her eyes. Before she could cry, though, she saw someone wearing a tuxedo walk slowly up the mountain. The person is a man with brownish-black hair in a ponytail, and he had brown eyes the color of milk chocolate. He had a beard, too. That was all Elsa could make up about the man. Maybe the man's a government official who's checking on the remains of the ice palace. However, the man soon began.....to sing a song Elsa was familiar with because she, too, sang that song once as well.  
_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen"_  
Elsa got confused. What was a man wearing a tuxedo doing here singing?  
Meanwhile, Alexander stopped, looking around, and singing again.  
_"The city of isolation. And it looks like I'm the secret agent"_  
Alex looked up at the sky, looking at the swirling snow.  
_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside"_  
Alex looked down at the snow, putting his hands on his chest.  
_"Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I've tried..."_  
Alex began walking up the mountain again, putting his head back up.  
_"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the New York agent you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know...."_  
Alex took off his other glove, letting it fly in the air.  
_"Well, now they know...."_  
That was when Alex began to...... **Let it go** (Get the pun?)  
_"Let it go! Let it go!"_  
Alex used his ice magic to create a snowman.  
_"Can't hold it back anymore!"_  
Alex continued to let it go.  
_"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"_  
He continued to show off his powers to himself, letting them go.  
_"I don't care what they're going to say!"_  
He stopped showing off his powers to himself for a while.  
_"Let the storm rage on!"_  
Alex took off his tuxedo coat and tie, letting them both fly into the air, revealing a white collared shirt with a dark blue buttoned up vest.  
_"The cold never bothered me anyway"_  
Alex continued walking, confident, but not beginning to let go of his powers again yet.  
_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small"_  
Alex turned around, walking backwards.  
_"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"_  
He turned back to where he was walking backwards too, running forward, and stopping several feet from the edge.  
_"It's time to see what I can do"_  
Alex created stairs with his powers.  
_"To test the limits and break through"_  
He stepped up to the stairs.  
_"No right, no wrong. No rules for me!"_  
He put his foot on the first step, causing the frost on it to disappear and get replaced with ice.  
_"I'm free!!"_  
He ran up the stairs, the stairs turning to actual ice stairs.  
_"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!"_  
He soon reached the top of the stairs, stopping when his foot touched the snow after he finished running up the stairs.  
_"Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_  
He ran up to the middle of the area, pressing his foot on the snow, creating a snowflake silhouette.  
_"Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"_  
Alex used his ice powers to create his own ice palace, the dark blue ice helping to create the walls and everything.  
_"My power flurries through the air and into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_  
As soon as the ice palace was complete (Alex is on the second floor here), Alex took off his signature pine green bracelet that he used to wear in order to try not to get his powers out of control. He held it for a while.  
_"I'm never going back"_  
He then tossed the bracelet away.  
_"The past is in the past!"_  
He then took the rubber band off his low ponytail, letting his hair go down. He then put it back up in a higher ponytail.  
_"Let it go! Let it go!"_  
He used his ice magic to give himself an outfit that matched the colors of his ice palace, which came with an ice cape that flowed in the cold wind.  
_"And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go!"_  
He began walking up to the balcony.  
_"That secret agent is gone! Here I stand in the light of day!"_  
Alex was soon standing on the balcony 2 feet away from the doors that led to the balcony. It was dawn.  
_"Let the storm rage on!!!"_  
Alex then stepped back a foot.  
_"The cold never bothered me anyway"_  
He went back inside, the doors closing themselves behind him.


End file.
